


Attraction

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Sherlock catches John staring, and knows there's more behind it.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/160079350224/sherlock-turned-what-wha-nothing)

Sherlock turned. “What?”

“Wha- Nothing.”

“You’re thinking something, what?”

“No, I just ― I really want to kiss you.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Oh, for gods sake…” He leaned in and pecked John on the lips. “Now come on.” And the led the way from the room.

John stared after him, blinking.


End file.
